The Beanotown Downfall
by lazarus.mp4
Summary: The teachers have all gone mad of the menacing. The town falls into a state of rage, war, and everything in between. Dennis and all his friends need to kill them all.
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

It was another day at Bash Street School. Kids were laughing. Teachers yelling. Kids playing. Teachers teaching.

The gang at the school were having an assembly. Dennis, Minnie, and Roger would make a custard bucket fall on Teacher's head. Danny and his gang booby-trapping the stage with mouse traps. Walter, Cuthbert, and Soppy Susan with all their chums just sitting down.

The curtains pull, and all the teachers walk out for their monthly semifinal coffee drinking awards.

The second we see them, they're all full of custard and their feet trapped in the painful mousetraps. "AAAAAAEEEEWWWW!" we hear throughout the stage.

The gang is all laughing wildly. The moment seems perfect for a chuckle. And then, a big scream, louder then almost all, and untuned then almost all.

'WE HAVE HAD ENOUGH!' all the teachers shout in union. All the kids are looking at them with a confused expression.

Billy Whizz asks "Why?". Miss Creecher says "Obviously because we can't take it any more, you half brained dim-wit!" All the kids gasp in response of the reply.

"We barely menace you! For example, the only time we did something with custard today is... ooh... hmm.. let me think... I give up on that one." says Dennis.

"Well, I have had enough. With all of you! Especially, that bitch in my class who goes by the name of Dicky!" says Mr. Throbb, lobbing an award at Roger.

Of course, Roger, doing what he does best, dodged it, flying into Fatty Fudge.

Fatty lay dying on the cushion of the seat, damp with all sorts of liquid. His head started to bleed after a few seconds. "That fat fuck didn't need to be here anyways." said Dicky.

The softies sitting next to the Fudger, decided to run for it until they reached Glasgow.

So did Cruncher Kerr. He ran further then humankind records. He ran over the curvature and ended up in South Africa. Now he leads a tribe in Dyrfano'wash.

"We gotta get outta here! Those teachers have already got Susan..." said Minnie. And so they did. They went to their treehouse.

**TO BE CONTINUED IN NEXT CHAPTER - **_lazarus_


	2. Chapter 2 : Discovery

The Menaces have headed towards the treehouse. Quite a sight they saw when they saw the following poster:

**REMEMBER:**

**Turn against the menaces. Slowly, we will get them one by one.**

**Parents, we will kill them, if you didn't get it.**

**JOIN THE REVOLUTION ****_ . _**

"They're planning to defecate our bodies and dumping them in the place we call graveyards, by subsequently murdering all people with the Menace brand that people know and love to this day." Smiffy said. "Well yeah, that's a simplified version." Wilfrid replied. "We're here, quick! Jump over the fence and get in!" said Dennis.

Suddenly, a step on the ladder slipped perfectly at the first step, causing Sidney to fall down and cut him self on the lawnmower, which made it start, causing it to crash into the wall, lodging his head between the mower and wall , making his head explode. "No! Brother!" cried out Toots. "It's ok, he's in a better place now." Dicky said, comforting her.

"We need a plan. A weapon far greater then our stink bombs and catapult tomatoes." Roger said. Danny agreeing, he replied to that with this sentence, which would change and flip the paradigm completely on it's side, "My cousin owns a gun warehouse." Everybody looked at shock on him. "It's in the Northwest side of town, we should go now. He has a shipment coming in today. We can use to get there, uh.. um.. how do we get there?" Fatty said "The traaaaiiiiiinnnnnn..." before dropping on the floor.

On closer inspection, there was a gunshot in his head. He had been shot by an adult. Everybody ducked and shoved Fatty out. Minnie looked with shock at him, saying "We need to hurry, and we need to hurry and go to the train station, right this instant, immediately."

The gang headed to the train station, jumped over the gates, and got on the nearest train going in the direction of Nuttytown (northwest). They were still yet to see what was coming towards them, as fast as Billy Whizz...

**DEATH COUNT : 3**

**TO BE CONTINUED **\- 4


End file.
